


Ganz nah

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Some Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Großartig überrascht war er nicht, als Thiel vor ihm stand, bloß ein wenig verwundert, weshalb er so grimmig dreinschaute.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Ganz nah

Die letzten Töne, die letzten Takte. Vorbei. Die Musik verstummte, und Stille setzte ein. Nur noch zwei Minuten. Weitere zwei Minuten nicht nachdenken, an gar nichts denken, nur genießen. Der Duft des Lavendel-Badeöls war intensiv und wohltuend. Boerne schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. _So gut._

Als er etwas widerwillig aus der Wanne stieg und das Wasser abließ, freute er sich bereits auf das nächste Mal. 

Begeistert und nicht ganz ohne Stolz betrachtete er seine weißen Zähne im großen Badspiegel und dachte zufrieden, dass ein Zahnarzttermin in allzu naher Zukunft nicht nötig sein würde.

An seiner Haustür klingelte es Sturm.

Großartig überrascht war er nicht, als Thiel vor ihm stand, bloß ein wenig verwundert, weshalb er so grimmig dreinschaute. Wollte er sich vielleicht wegen der Musik beschweren? Aber SO laut war sie nun auch wieder nicht gewesen, die hatte Thiel unmöglich in seiner Wohnung hören können.  
„Guten Abend, Herr Nachbar.“

„Gerade wollte ich den Schlüssel nehmen! Kann ich kurz reinkommen?“ Thiel wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern stürmte direkt an ihm vorbei in den Flur.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

„Machen Sie das nie wieder, Boerne!“

„Bitte? Wovon reden Sie denn?“

„NIE WIEDER! HÖREN SIE!“

„Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wovon Sie ...“

„WARUM GEHEN SIE WEDER AN IHR HANDY NOCH AN IHR TELEFON, OBWOHL SIE DAHEIM SIND?“

Oh. Ach so. „Thiel, nun beruhigen Sie sich erst einmal. Möchten Sie vielleicht einen Schluck ...“

„BEANTWORTEN SIE GEFÄLLIGST MEINE FRAGE!“

Seine Augen verengten sich. „Es ist äußerst unhöflich, dass Sie mir ständig ins Wort fallen.“

„WARUM SIND SIE NICHT DRAN GEGANGEN, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL?“ 

Oha! Jetzt reichte es ihm aber langsam. „ _Sie_ werden jetzt gefälligst einen anderen Ton mir gegenüber anschlagen oder umgehend meine Wohnung verlassen!“

„ANTWORTEN SIE, BOERNE!“ Thiel kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sein Gesicht war inzwischen krebsrot. 

„Ich hoffe, dass Sie engmaschig Ihren Blutdruck kontrollieren lassen.“ Eine halbe Sekunde später zuckte er zusammen, Thiel hatte ihn an den Schultern gepackt. „Haben Sie den Verstand verloren? Lassen Sie mich auf der Stelle los!“

„ICH WILL EINE ANTWORT!“

„HERRGOTT, THIEL!“ _Tief durchatmen._ „Ich habe gerade ein Entspannungsbad genommen, das gönne ich mir häufiger in letzter Zeit! Das sollten Sie vielleicht auch einmal für sich in Erwägung ziehen, täte Ihnen bestimmt gut!“

„Und?“

„Und? Was, und, Thiel? Möchte Sie etwa sämtliche Einzelheiten wissen? Na schön! Ich bin ins Bad gegangen, habe mein Hemd aufgeknöpft, als Nächstes ...“

„Boerne, das interessiert mich doch alles nicht! Warum sind Sie weder ans Handy noch ans Telefon gegangen?“

„Herrgott, ich habe beides wohl ausnahmsweise mal überhört, weil ich im Bad Musik gehört habe. Mein Telefon liegt im Wohnzimmer, und die Tür ist zu, das Smartphone liegt auf dem Nachttisch.“

„Nächstes Mal nehmen Sie Ihr Scheißhandy mit ins Bad! Oder Ihr Telefon! Am besten beides!“ 

„Sie haben mir gar nichts zu sagen! Und jetzt lassen Sie mich ENDLICH los!“ Er griff nach Thiels Händen und stieß sie mit voller Wucht von sich.

Zwei riesige blaue Augen starrten ihn an. „Boerne, ich habe mir doch nur ...“ Er räusperte sich. „Es ist noch nicht so lange her, dass Sie beinahe drauf gegangen wären.“

„Ich weiß, Herr Thiel.“

„Bitte gehen Sie nächstes Mal dran, okay?“

„Na gut, ehe ich das nächste Mal in die Wanne steige, lege ich mein Smartphone oder das Telefon, vielleicht auch beides, zur Sicherheit auf das Waschbecken, in Ordnung?“

„Ja, das wäre prima.“

„Gut, dann hätten wir das ja nun geklärt.“

„Ja.“ Ein zaghaftes Lächeln, also noch zaghafter und zurückhaltender als sonst, umspielte Thiels Lippen.

„Was wollten Sie denn eigentlich?“

„Hä?“

„Na, warum haben Sie mich angerufen?“

„Ach so, ich ... ich wollte Sie was wegen einer Akte fragen, weil mir da was nicht ganz klar war, hat sich aber inzwischen erledigt.“

„Ach so, ich verstehe.“

Plötzlich sah Thiel ihn an, als habe er einen Geist gesehen. „Können Sie mir mal ganz kurz Ihr Handy geben?“

„Bitte?“

„Auf dem Nachttisch, ne?“ Thiel stürmte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend an ihm vorbei.

Er folgte ihn mit eiligen Schritten. „Moment mal, Thiel, Sie können nicht einfach ungefragt in mein Schlafzimmer gehen!“ Was war denn heute nur mit dem los? Nicht, dass er sich nicht schon etliche Male vorgestellt hatte, dass Thiel in seinem Schlafzimmer war. Aber in seinen Vorstellungen und Fantasien lief das alles immer etwas ... anders ab. Romantischer vor allem.

Thiel hatte gerade schon seine Hand nach dem Smartphone ausgestreckt, als er ihn am Pullover erwischte und sich festkrallte. „Thiel, was soll das? Was haben Sie damit vor?“

„Lassen Sie mich sofort los!“

„Sie haben mich eben doch auch festgehalten!“ Er löste eine Hand von Thiels Pullover, um nach seinem Smartphone zu greifen. Man durfte Thiel wirklich nicht unterschätzen. Der stieß mit dem Rücken so kräftig nach hinten, dass Boerne sein Gleichgewicht verlor und auf sein Bett kippte. Aber auch _ihn_ durfte man nicht unterschätzen, er hatte Thiel nicht losgelassen und zog ihn mit sich mit. 

Wunderbar. Thiel lag halb auf ihm und hatte es geschafft, sein Smartphone an sich zu reißen.

„Geben Sie mir das sofort her!“ 

Thiel rollte sich von ihm runter und lag nun neben ihm. „Gleich, Boerne!“ 

„Nein, sofort!“ Schnell drückte er eine Hand auf Thiels Bauch, um ihm vorm Aufstehen zu hindern. Eine Rangelei entstand, er kämpfte mit Thiel um sein Smartphone und gegen einen Lachanfall – weil die ganze Situation so völlig absurd war. 

Schließlich ging er als Sieger hervor. Thiel lag keuchend rücklings auf seinem Bett und er saß auf Thiels Beinen, in den Händen sein Smartphone. Ja, diese Situation war _wirklich_ absurd  
„Sieben Anrufe in Abwesenheit.“ Schämte sich Thiel etwa dafür? Weil er so oft angerufen hatte? Hatte er die Anrufe schnell aus der Liste löschen wollen? _Deshalb_ dieser dämliche Kampf gerade? Oh, da war noch was. Eine Sprachnachricht.

„Bitte hören Sie sich's nicht an, Boerne, löschen Sie es einfach.“

„Aber ... warum?“

„Ich ... hab' mich da versprochen, das ist mir voll peinlich.“

„Ach, Thiel, und darum dieses Drama eben?“

„Bitte löschen Sie's einfach.“

„Aber ...“

„Bitte.“ Thiel klang verzweifelt, flehend schaute er zu ihm hoch.

Ein komisches, unbestimmbares Gefühl überkam ihn. „Darf ich es mir bitte anhören?“

„Boerne ...“

„Bitte.“

„Na gut.“ Thiel gab einen lauten Seufzer von sich. „Aber ich habe mich da echt versprochen.“

Das unbestimmbare Gefühl wurde stärker, kroch in seine Brust und kribbelte. Kurz zögerte er und überlegte, aber dann spielte er die Nachricht ab, nicht ohne heftiges Herzklopfen. „Thiel, das war doch alles andere als schlimm“, sagte er danach. 

„Echt? Finden Sie?“

„Ja, natürlich. Sie haben sich nach meinem Wohlergehen erkundet und mich um einen Rückruf gebeten, daran kann ich beim besten Willen nichts Schlimmes erkennen.“

„Aber ... ich habe Sie geduzt. Versehentlich.“

„Versehentlich“, wiederholte er leise. _„Ähm, ich hoffe, dass es dir gut geht, ich mach' mir langsam Sorgen, weil du weder an dein Handy noch an dein Telefon gehst, das Institut hast du laut Frau Haller längst verlassen. Bitte ruf mich so schnell wie möglich zurück!“_ „Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Was das denn wirklich ein Versehen?“

„Klar.“ Thiel wandte den Kopf ab. „Nein. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht und irgendwie ... da habe ich gedacht ... ach, weiß auch nicht.“

„Jedenfalls nichts, was Ihnen in irgendeiner Weise peinlich sein muss.“

Thiel sah ihn wieder an. „Nicht?“

„Nein.“

„Gut.“

„Dann haben wir also auch das jetzt klären können, und nun möchten Sie wahrscheinlich gehen.“

„Nichtunbedingteigentlich.“

„Nein?“

„Na ja, ich ... ähm, ich finde es eigentlich gerade ganz bequem und gemütlich hier in Ihrem Bett.“

Ui, wie das klang. „Obwohl ich immer noch auf Ihnen sitze?“ Ui, und wie DAS erst klang.

„Boerne, ich ...“ 

„Ja?“

„Ich fühle mich manchmal so schrecklich ... hilflos.“

„So fühle ich mich auch manchmal, Herr Thiel.“

„Auch genau jetzt in diesem Moment zufällig?“

Er nickte. „Zufällig ja.“

„Geht mir auch so.“

„Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Flirten wir etwa gerade miteinander?“

„Weiß nicht ...“

„Ich glaube schon.“ Er warf sein Smartphone ein Stück entfernt aufs Bett. „Und jetzt, Thiel?“

„Ich ... ich weiß nicht.“ 

„Darf ich denn vielleicht ein wenig näher kommen?“

„Ja.“

„Gut.“ Er beugte sich runter und stützte seine Arme links und rechts neben Thiels Kopf ab. „Ist das zu nah?“

„Nein.“

„Wie nah darf ich denn kommen?“, flüsterte er gegen Thiels Mund.

„Ganz nah“, flüstere Thiel zurück. „Bitte.“

„Okay.“ Er schmiegte seine Wange gegen Thiels. Thiels Wange glühte, seine wahrscheinlich auch.

„Sie riechen nach Lavendel, Boerne.“

Er lachte leise. „Schlimm?“

„Nein.“

„Gut.“ Nachdem sie eine Weile so verharrt hatten, richtete er sich ein kleines Stück auf, seine rechte Hand schob sich leicht zittrig langsam unter Thiels Pullover und berührte Thiels warmen Bauch. „Okay?“

„Ja.“

Seine Finger streichelten ausgiebig, berührten auch sanft Thiels Nippel, die hart wurden, und Thiel gab mehrere wohlige Seufzer von sich.

Er zog seine Hand zurück, stützte sich wieder ab, und sie küssten sich ein erstes Mal vorsichtig.

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Bitte geh' das nächste Mal dran, wenn ich dich anrufe, ja?“

„Versprochen, Frank.“


End file.
